


Rumour Has It

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Friendship, Gen, Kink Meme, Rumors, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rumours of a bonded Sentinel/Guide pair on the Burners team begins to circulate, everyone thinks they know exactly who it is. </p>
<p>Fill for the <a href="http://motorkink.dreamwidth.org/272.html?thread=615952#cmt615952">Sentinel Universe Prompt on the Kinkmeme</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Has It

When the rumours of a bonded Sentinel/Guide pair on the Burners team begins to circulate, it is met with smiles and nods, as if it explains everything. There is no question as to who the bonded pair might be, it's as obvious as the logos on their clothing proclaiming their allegiance. 

Mike Chilton and Chuck. 

It makes sense, Mike Chilton's abrupt departure from Kane Co, his intense desire to protect the _people_ of Motorcity, the tribe he has built around himself. The Sentinel had found his Guide and his Territory, responding to the ancient call. 

Where ever one is found, the other is bound to be near. The two are always in close proximity, sharing far more physical contact than is considered common for even close friends. 

Chuck is a good Guide, moving quickly to his Sentinel's side whenever there are loud noises or things that could disrupt the Sentinel's senses to bring him back on line. Even his legendary screaming could be considered white noise, blocking all the other sounds and allowing Sentinel Mike to focus on his driving. 

There has always been something about Mike Chilton, the rumours agree. A feeling of safety and leadership around him. Like him or dislike him, there is no doubt that Mike Chilton will always do his best for Motorcity. 

He is a humble Sentinel as well, smiling and brushing people's comments away whenever it is brought up, downplaying or dismissing his abilities. It only adds to the esteem in people's eyes.

What the rumours don't realise is that Mike does so because they're wrong. 

When one's abilities triggers early at the death of one's parents, when one lives in a giant bell-shape that amplifies sound and traps smells, when one is small and hasn't grown into what will eventually be their full strength, having all of one's sense heightened is a constant never-ending hell. 

Enough to make even a Sentinel retreat, to hide from the world. To flinch away from the slightest touch, because it feels like it is drawing fresh bood every time. Or scream at the smallest thing to drown out the endless echoes. To hide their eyes with their hair as a shield from the light that burns, even at the lowest levels.

To cling to the one person, who by their sheer presence, can drive away the dark endless pits of zones that would make him lose hours, days. 

Chuck is used to dealing with overwhelming streams of data, be it brought in by his senses or by lines of code, but now he has someone who can deal with that information, decide what action to take. Mike takes those streams and narrows them, finding the information that's useful, which allows Chuck to discard the rest. To walk in the light instead of fading into the shadows.

Their partnership allows Chuck to interact and deal with the world, such as it is. To protect and fight, as much as he is able with the world intruding in on him. It gives Mike a focus for the empathy that has always made him a good leader, and give him the information he needs to coordinate the rest of their tribe. To support and prop each other up.

It's not perfect, there are still times the world is too big or scary for Chuck, or Mike tries to take on too much, but it is getting better the longer they work together. They make it up as they go along, there's not much information out there on people with their abilities, much less Guides or Sentinels that they can ask. 

The fact that everyone else has it backwards is a constant source of amusement and protection. Anyone prepared to go up against a online Sentinel in their own territory isn't expecting the explosive force of a protective Guide's wrath.

And anyone who does that, well, their own fault for listening to rumours, now isn't it?

-fin-


End file.
